Crazy Teenage Antics
by Harmony Sunsinger
Summary: The misadventures of Onigumo Naraku and Taisho Rin, a pair of sometimes wayward teens, just trying to continue their relationship despite their unruly families. Each chapter a different entry written for inuromp's Fall Challenge 2009.
1. Chapter One: Dinnertime

Crunchy, Prompt 1: Guess Who?

Title: Dinnertime.

Author: Harmony Sunsinger.

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Risque

Genre: AU, wangst

Word Count: 300

Summary: It's dinnertime at the Taisho home – but who is this Sesshomaru has invited? None other than his daughter Rin's new boyfriend, local badass Naraku Onigumo!

As Rin's cheeks flared scarlet, her eyes narrowed in her father's direction. The prudish man sat across from his daughter at the dinner table, and he completely ignored her perturbed expression, openly glaring at the young man sitting to her right.

"So," Sesshomaru began, "how long did you say you've been seeing my daughter, Mr. Onigumo?"

Naraku kept his head lowered, but his violet eyes slowly crept upward to meet Sesshomaru's stare. "Three weeks, sir," he answered quietly, glancing to his left. Rin looked at him, and the two teenagers shared a secret smile.

Unbeknownst to his child, Sesshomaru was simmering where he sat. "Hn," he murmured.

And, unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, his child was currently plotting the best way to subtly bring her beloved to orgasm.

As her fingers slid slowly across his thigh, Naraku never missed a beat. Even as she found her way into his slacks, he maintained her father's gaze, spearing a piece of lettuce with his fork. Rin's hand gripped his member tightly, and the only sign she received that her efforts were taking effect was his left hand clenching her right knee suddenly.

As she stroked his cock, Naraku kept his breathing even so he wouldn't alert Sesshomaru. Inwardly, he gasped and shivered, but outwardly he made no sound, moving only to continue eating. After a few minutes, his hot seed spilled all over Rin's hand, getting it all sticky. Slowly, she slid her hand from his pants and returned it to her lap.

"Are you all right, dear?"

She met her father's steady stare. "Yes, sir," she answered. "I just spilled something on my hand."

"Hn. Well, hurry up and wipe it off."

"Yes, Father." Bringing her hand above the table, Rin caught Naraku's eyes and licked the smooth skin of her hand clean.


	2. Chapter Two: Blueberry!

Crunchy, Prompt 2: Perfect Pet Name.

Title: Blueberry?!?

Author: Harmony Sunsinger.

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Smutty

Genre: AU, comedy

Word Count: 300

Summary: Naraku is more than shocked by the pet name that his girlfriend Rin chooses for his… ahem, you know. Though he should know by now that she always thinks things through…

"You're calling my penis WHAT?!?"

Rin giggled cutely. She sat on his full-size bed cross-legged. Her small hands gripped her knees tightly as she tilted her entire, petite body back and forth on her bottom, and Naraku couldn't help but smile at her.

He sighed, looking away from her. "May I ask why?"

When he looked back up at his head cheerleader, she merely gave him that cute smirk that he found all too annoying on her uncle. She twisted onto her palms and knees, the smirk maintaining as she crawled closer to him. "May I just _show_ you why?"

A shiver ran down Naraku's spine; he nodded.

Slowly, Rin slid her hand down his smooth stomach, her small fingers finding their way easily under the waistband of his boxers. She moved the restraining fabric away, and the appendage in question popped out of its lair, hoping to gain the girlfriend's full attention.

Still smirking, Rin glanced up into Naraku's violet eyes. "Someone's happy to see me," she murmured, gripping it lightly. He held his breath as he watched her take his erection completely in her hot mouth. He blinked and tried to keep his breathing slow and even as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft, swirling it around the head, and even poking it at the hole in the top. Within just a few minutes, he shot his white-hot cum into her mouth, and she drank it greedily. Wiping her mouth clean, she grinned up at her amazed boyfriend.

"Rin, that was…" Naraku shook his head, unable to think clearly for the moment. What he had witnessed was just way too hot to ignore.

She giggled again. "That's why I named your penis Blueberry," she told him, happily lying down in his arms.

"Rin likes blueberries."


	3. Chapter Three: Silly and Childish

Crunchy, Prompt 11: I Spy.

Title: Silly and Childish.

Author: Harmony Sunsinger

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Risque

Genre: AU, Comedy, Smex.

Word Count: 300

Summary: Who knew that a simple game of I Spy could turn so smexy in so little time?

"I Spy… somethiiiiiiiing… that starts wiiiiiiiiith… B!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow at his young girlfriend. He honestly hated the entire concept of the silly, childish game known as "I Spy," but he couldn't tell Rin that, not when she had practically begged him to play it with her. 'After all, it sort of fits,' he thought with a smirk, watching her face light up with that familiar, goofy grin. 'She is sort of silly and childish.'

He looked around the room. "Bed?" he guessed.

She shook her head enthusiastically, starting to bounce a little. "Nope!"

Naraku laughed at her. "You are way too cheerful," he told her.

"Come on, Naru-kun! Guess again!"

He spotted the pink shirt she'd peeled off as soon as walking in. "Blouse?"

She giggled. "Nope!"

Still searching, Naraku's violet eyes landed next on his own blue jeans and boxers. "Blue jeans?"

"Uh, uh!" she answered, shaking her head.

"Boxers?"

"No!"

He sighed, thinking. 'What else _is_ therein here that starts with the letter B?' he asked, looking to his left. The digital alarm clock glowing on his nightstand read 3:55. 'Shit… We'd better hurry this up. We need to be dressed by the time her dad gets here to pick her up at 5.' Naraku's eyes scanned the bedroom mercilessly, searching for the offending object that started with the letter B.

Finally, his eyes widened when he zeroed in on it; 'Of course!' he thought.

"Bobblehead," he said, smirking.

She fell over beside him, laughing. "No!"

Naraku groaned. "I give up. What is it?"

Rin grinned up at him as she ran her tongue up the shaft and along the head of his cock. "Blueberry, of course!"

He blinked at her. "Blueberry," he said. 'Of course,' he thought as she took "Blueberry" into her mouth.


	4. Chapter Four: Oh, Baby

Crunchy, Prompt 13: Must I Beg?

Title: Oh, Baby…

Author: Harmony Sunsinger

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Scandalous

Genre: AU, wangst

Word Count: 300

Summary: Rin is beginning to tire of her prudish father's dislike of her badboy boyfriend, so she opts to teach him a lesson he will receive as soon as he gets home from work…

Warnings: Material that may cause you to keep a closer eye on your teenagers…

The bitch had been teasing him all fucking day. It was really starting to grate on his nerves, the way she would run her hot, little tongue up and down his shaft; she'd take his cock in her mouth and suck nearly as hard as a vacuum cleaner… And then she'd release it and sit back in her chair, ignoring him until she decided to repeat the process.

At one point, Rin Taisho somehow tired of teasing her boyfriend. She reached to the endtable, grasping the remote and turning on the television. Naraku sat apart from her, fuming.

"You're going to make me beg," he said knowingly.

She sighed. "My stupid brother is screwing his girlfriend in my room, since his is such a mess," she explained.

Naraku snorted. "I still don't get why anyone would do Jaken anyway. He's so damn ugly."

Rin chuckled.

Then it came to her. 'I can kill two birds with one stone this way,' she thought, grabbing his hand and leading him further into the house. They came to her father's bedroom door, and she snickered at his widened eyes. "Don't be such a baby," Rin murmured breathlessly, pulling him into a wild kiss and throwing open the door.

Naraku tossed her onto the bed and tackled her, pinning her beneath him and yanking her jeans down her smooth, endless legs. He hissed and she moaned as he sank his hard length into her dripping orifice, and soon he was fucking her harder and faster than ever before. The fact that he was taking Rin in her sire's bed just turned Naraku on more.

He cried out loudly as he came, and when he slumped over, Rin was horrified when her hazel eyes met Sesshomaru's golden ones as he stood in the door, seething.


	5. Chapter Five: Afternoon Chores

Crunchy, Prompt 9: Down and Dirty.

Title: Afternoon Chores.

Author: Harmony Sunsinger

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Mature

Genre: AU

Word Count: 300

Summary: He could tell it had been a long day for her; she was covered from head to toe in dirt and mud. But that was all right, he surmised; he knew that they both were about to get a _lot_ dirtier.

Warnings: Male domination, voyeurism, exhibitionism, mudplay, and crazy teenage antics.

It took Naraku three hours to reach her aunt and uncle's farm in the country. He cursed her father for being such a snob. "Maybe if he got laid once in a while, he'd be a better sport about it," the teenager mumbled as he shut off his motorcycle, leaning it on its kick stand. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he set about the large property, looking around at the woods surrounding the small home.

"Dammit!"

A smirk exploded onto his face when he heard Rin's angry tone. Naraku hurried around the corner… and came face to face with one very dirty, very infuriated Rin.

Her face brightened at the sight of him, and her smile shone through even the thickest mud. "Naru-kun!" she called out, trying her best not to slide onto her butt. Naraku laughed hysterically as he walked over to her.

He stood close to her. "So… are your jailors home yet?" he asked.

Rin snorted. "Of course not!" she answered, exasperated. "They left me here all day long to do the dirty work!"

Naraku's smirk became rather evil. "They did, eh?" He ventured closer and whispered in her ear, "But I'm not sure your work is… dirty enough."

"What?"

He didn't answer; he only took her hips in his hands and pulled her flush against him. Rin could feel his erection against her bottom, and she giggled coyly. Soon, they were, once again, just a naked pair of teenagers, fucking crazily in the yard; Naraku was challenging her in the dirty contest.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he peeked through the kitchen curtains at what was going on in their yard. 'Should'a known Fluffy was sticking the kid with me for a reason,' he thought, closing the curtains and praying that Kagome wouldn't look out back.


	6. Chapter Six: Sunday Mornings

Creamy, Prompt 8: Lazy

Title: Sunday Mornings.

Author: Harmony Sunsinger

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Salacious

Genre: AU

Word Count: 300

Summary: It was Sunday; that was Rin's reasoning behind a lot of things, but this… Naraku won't stand for this.

"But I need you to!"

"No, Naru-kun!"

"You promised!"

"I did not!"

"Please?"

"The answer is still no, Naraku!"

The boyfriend sighed. He honestly didn't know _what_ Rin's reason was behind turning into a prude like her father on Sundays, but he could never get her to do anything. And this just turned him on even more, the fact that he couldn't have her on this one day of the week… it was like a chase; Rin was the fox and he was the hunter.

But she was a stubborn, wily creature, he knew. He would have to play this smart… "You're just lazy, you know," he said, lying back on the mattress, his hand tucked comfortably behind his head. As he stared up at the ceiling, Rin turned to look at him. He maintained his watch of the ceiling, but in the corner of his eye, she looked annoyed.

"Have you _seen_ what I do on that farm?" She snorted. "Lazy my ass."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, rolling over and pulling out a video game.

The vixen watched him for several minutes, stewing, before she'd finally had enough. She reached over, snatched the game out of his hands, mumbling something along the lines of "I'll show you lazy," before taking his erection into her mouth and giving it a good, hard suck.

Naraku grasped the sheets desperately as she rolled his balls in one hand, pinched his left nipple with her other, and sucked mercilessly on his cock. He felt her wet tongue roll across the head and down the shaft; Naraku reacted by unconsciously spanking her hard on the ass. She moaned as she pulled his cock deeper into her mouth, and he cried out right before shooting his hot, white seed down the cheerleader's throat.


	7. Chapter Seven: Make Cordless Love to Me!

Creamy, Prompt 4: Awake

Title: Will You Keep Me Awake?

Author: Harmony Sunsinger

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Older Teen

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Suspense

Word Count: 300

Summary: On her late-night drive home, Rin calls Naraku to keep her from falling asleep. And he does way more than that…

Warning: PHONE SEXXXX!! *is excited*

Onigumo Naraku, at the tender age of seventeen, was a heavy sleeper. He had _always_ been a heavy sleeper, and he would _remain_ a heavy sleeper. So, of course, it took the phone ringing for sixteen minutes straight to awaken him.

His first instinct when he grasped the cordless and hit the "TALK" button was to curse endlessly at them for ruining such an amazing dream he was having of his girl Rin. Of course, when afore-mentioned girl Rin yawned loudly through the receiver, Naraku blinked in surprise, and any and all obscene words that had lain at the tip of his tongue just moments ago disappeared without a trace.

"Hey, Naru-kun," she cooed in a tired voice. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Sleeping," he grumbled, laying back down on the pillow and yanking the blanket up around his bare, muscular chest.

"Oh." She sounded embarrassed, and he could picture her rosy cheeks. "Sorry. Didn't realize."

"S'okay." He had closed his eyes, but they popped open when her next words reached his brain.

"Wanna have phone sex?"

Naraku was silent for a moment, and he asked, "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm on my way back to the farm from my dad's," she answered. "I might be moving back in."

"Nice," he murmured, a grin playing his lips as he rubbed his eyes.

Silence. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Rin groaned. "Baka," she shot at him, and he growled at the phone. "Make cordless love to me!"

"But you're driving!"

"My _hands_ are driving," she replied. "But my mind is sucking your dick."

Heat pooled in his nether regions as she continued, "And now I'm running my tongue down your thick shaft before taking one of your nuts in my mouth and sucking hard on it…"

It was going to be a _long_ night.


	8. Chapter Eight: Oh Sister!

Creamy, Prompt 2: Taste

Title: Oh, Sister.

Author: Sun

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Adult

Genre: AU, Comedy, Smut

Word Count: 300

Summary: The revealing of who has been screwing Jaken all this time… among others.

Warning: A little gross since she screwed Jaken… Ick.

As promised, Rin had managed to squirm her way back into her father's home, which, much to Naraku's appreciation, was only a ten minute drive from his own home – much better than the 3-hour drive to Inuyasha and Kagome's farm.

He parked his motorcycle in its usual spot in the driveway, but he was surprised to see a familiar vehicle sitting further down in the driveway, somewhat hidden by tree branches. Any other passersby would have either not recognized the car or not noticed it at all, but its mere presence threw Naraku's good mood into a downward spiral.

However, before he could enter the large domicile and inquire about the owner of the offending automobile, the front door opened, and he got his answer.

Unfortunately for his gag reflex, he had guessed correctly.

Naraku's face scrunched and he had to turn to the side and retch after watching his sister Kagura's liplock with the infuriating beast known as Jaken, Rin's older adoptive brother. As the fifteen year old girl walked up to her older brother, her crimson eyes glimmered in the sunlight, and she smirked maliciously at him.

"That's disgusting, Kagura," Naraku snapped at her right before the rest of his breakfast found its way up his throat and onto the front lawn.

"Why?" she asked innocently, shrugging. "He's a man; all men have needs, as I'm sure you know."

He snarled at her. "Why would you do Jaken, though? He's so damn ugly. Besides, I thought you were into older guys."

Kagura snorted. "Jaken _is_ older than me, you baka."

"No, I meant _older_ older."

"Oh, like Sesshomaru-kun?"

"Sesshomaru-?"

Naraku's eyes widened in realization as his sister laughed at his expense.

No matter how much he threw up, he would never get rid of so horrible a taste.


	9. Chapter Nine: Regret is an Ugly Word

Creamy, Prompt 10: Fragile

Title: Regret is an Ugly Word.

Author: Harmony Sunsinger

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Reserved

Genre: AU, Comedy, Angst

Word Count: 300

Summary: One of Sesshomaru's conditions for allowed his daughter to live with him again is that she and Naraku may not see each other alone in his home. This just drives them to find _other_ places to fuck each other's brains out…

Warning: Crazy teenage antics.

Rin was very disappointed when she flicked on the lights at the crummy motel room Naraku had chosen for their rendezvous point. The walls were yellow and crumbling, the entire place smelled like musty sex, and she could've sworn the two roaches right outside the door were having their own BDSM hour.

Nevertheless, her cheery smile quickly returned upon realizing what it was inside the room that was worth fifty dollars an hour.

"Naru-kun!" she squealed excitedly. "Look!" She tore through the room and hopped onto the large bed. He laughed at her. "A vibrating bed?!"

"Yup," he answered, walking over to the bedside and popping in a quarter. Rin closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as the bed began to shake

"Oh no you don't!"

All of a sudden, the door slammed shut, and Naraku was on Rin. The girl shrieked as he ripped off her jeans and yanked open her button-down blouse, the buttons flying across the room. She yelped loudly when he tore away her panties and attacked her clit with his mouth and her breasts with his fingers. Soon, he had her mewling and writhing underneath him, soaking wet from his ministrations, and he guided his stiffened cock into her pink entrance.

He slid in slowly at first, but he began to quickly lose his focus, slamming into her with abandon. She yelled his name repeatedly as he took her harder than he had ever taken her before. Had Rin not been crying out so loudly, they both might have heard the slight creaking coming from beneath them…

Suddenly, Rin's scream turned frightened as the vibrating bed collapsed beneath them and ceased its vibrations, possibly forever.

Rin let out a surprised laugh which shortly turned into a loud, needy moan as Naraku continued pumping into her.


	10. Chapter Ten: Tied Up

Creamy, Prompt 3: Stray

Title: Tied Up.

Author: Sun

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Adult (as usual)

Genre: AU, Angst

Word Count: 300

Summary: Something in Naraku snaps. He's done being the sweet, easily manipulated kumo he's always been around his girl; she's about to find out what it means to be in love with a spider…

Warning: Implied non-con, bondage.

The shrill ring of the phone snapped Naraku's concentration like a fragile twig hidden in the underbrush. His eyes reluctantly left the creamy-skinned goddess lying on the bed before him, landing on the black phone shaking and shivering in its cradle on the bedside table.

He smirked in the darkness as he reached for it, noting how it shivered much like his… _toy_. "Hello?" he asked in a quiet voice, his crimson orbs trained on Rin the entire time.

More than a little frightened beneath his malevolent stare, Rin writhed on the bed, tugging at the rough silk gathered at her wrists, gluing her to his headboard. He'd stripped her completely nude as soon as he'd tied her down, and then… _Their play had begun_.

As Naraku listened closely to the buzzing coming from the receiver, he chuckled darkly. "No, Jaken, I'm afraid she won't be home for quite some time," he answered, and Rin's eyes widened at her older brother's name. "She's quite… _tied up_… right now." Naraku nodded once more and hung up the phone, replacing it on its cradle.

As he crossed the large bedroom to regain his rightful place at his lover's bedside, he brandished a hidden, sharpened claw. Once Naraku reached her, he ran said claw along her smooth, supple skin, leaving long thin rivers of red in its wake.

"Absolutely beautiful," he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to her unblemished cheek.

Rin panted heavily, her breasts jiggling and heaving as she did. She felt sick to her stomach at the arousal pooling thickly in her gut. As his claw found its way down her thighs and between her slim legs, she released a heady moan, tossing her head back.

Naraku snickered. "Now, Rin, you know not to stray from me, my flirt."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Lessons in Learning

Creamy, Prompt 12: Risk

Title: Lessons in Learning.

Author: Sun

Pairing: Naraku/teen Rin

Rating: Adult +

Genre: AU, Hentai, Comedy

Word Count: 300

Summary: It's about time Rin played follow the leader like the good little girl she is…

Warning: As usual with this pairing, explicit sex is imminent. XD Exhibitionism also, and limited voyeurism.

Rin panted heavily as she settled cockeyed against the teacher's desk, at the front of the classroom. It was empty, the lights were turned off, and she was very close to being completely naked. She stared at her beloved kumo as he came upon her, pressing his body into hers. As he kissed along the base of her throat, she nearly lost herself in the ecstasy that was currently pooling in the pit of her belly.

"We shouldn't be – Oh, Naraku!" she murmured before crying out softly, her hand clapping over her mouth as Naraku's hands wandered further down her body, running along her hips and finding their way between her bare, slim legs.

He smirked up at her as he knelt down, his face even with the thick bunch of dark curls gathered at the apex of her thighs. "Why, Rin, my lovely," he purred as his nose brushed against her thigh; she hissed loudly at the wave of pleasure that washed through her entire body at the contact. "You wouldn't be pushing away my advances – would you?"

She shook her head furiously as his face disappeared between her legs. His arms looped around her legs to hold her up, and Rin collapsed into Naraku under his tongue's ministrations. He relished her taste and the way her entire body vibrated in anticipation of her powerful orgasm. He could feel it coiling within her, building, _building_…

Suddenly, right when it was about to explode within her, there was a loud creaking noise, and light filled the dark classroom.

As Rin blinked into the brightness and Naraku pulled away from her dripping sex, the sensei stood in the doorway, tapping her foot loudly.

"So _this_ is where you two disappear to all the time," Kikyo-sensei murmured as she entered the room.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Talk

Challenge 13: Manipulation

Title: The Talk.

Author: Sun

Rating: Very mature

Genre: AU, Angst, Comedy

Word Count: 400

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome decide that Rin has run rampant with her boyfriend Naraku for far too long. Little do they know that Rin is _way_ ahead of them…

Warning: Implied threesome, implied "drug use", and language.

Inuyasha sighed, watching the road in front of them. He glanced at his mate, who had her arms folded over her breasts and was glaring out the passenger window at the flurry of passing trees and houses. "What if she doesn't _want_ us to give her the talk?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't turn; she just replied, "Well, _someone_ has to teach that girl how to behave. Kami knows your brother isn't doing it."

Inuyasha cringed inwardly. _And she still doesn't even know about that time she and her boyfriend were doing it in our backyard…_ he thought, a slight grimace marring his handsome features for a second. "K'gome, you know I agree with you, but what makes you think _we _should be the ones to do it?"

Before she could answer, they realized that they had arrived. He pulled into the driveway, and both got out of the car and started into Sesshomaru's large home. Rin met them at the door, Sesshomaru in tow, and he led them down the hall into the family room. There, they sat and chatted before Rin came in with a tray of mugs and a pitcher of fresh, hot tea.

She poured three cups and passed them around the room. All three adults began sipping, and then Kagome's eyes zeroed in on her niece. "Well, Rin, I'll bet you already know exactly why Uncle Inuyasha and I are here."

The teenager sat on the sofa. Her father, in his recliner, watched her closely. He leaned forward, pouring himself another cup.

"We just need to have that talk with you that every adolescent should have," Kagome said. She was about to keep going when she felt Inuyasha's sharp nose nuzzling along her jawline. "Inuyasha, what on Earth are you doing?"

"You smell good, 'Gome…"

"Wha-?"

"Indeed," a husky, strangely familiar voice murmured to Kagome's right, and she started when she turned and caught herself looking into Sesshomaru's hazy, golden eyes. "Rin, what-?" She turned to look at the teenager, but the other loveseat was bare, and the door slammed shut right then. Kagome tried to get to her feet as she heard the lock "click!" but the two brothers held her in place with their advances.

"Rin!"

The girl snickered as she put the honey back up in its place in the cabinet. "Works every time…"

She pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, Naru-kun…"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Everyone's Whore

Title: Everyone's Whore.

Author: Sun

Rating: Adult

Genre: AU, Comedy, Hentai

Word Count: 200

Summary: Kagura and Jaken get together once again, leaving poor Rin and Naraku out on their own… little do they know that after Sesshomaru is finished dealing with his horny daughter, he will know just how to "deal" with his son's whore…

Warning: Implied incest.

Kagura grunted as Jaken gave it to her hard. She was difficult to please, she knew, since she'd been fucked so many times over and practically every which way in the book, but she knew that her boys tried their damndest to give her just what she needed.

"Harder, Jaken!" she hollered, trying to get him to hear her over the yelling just a few rooms down the hallway. She would've smirked in amusement at her stupid older brother Naraku getting caught with his bitch of a girlfriend – Jaken's sister Rin – if she wasn't so caught up in her own, private wonderland of fucking right then.

Suddenly, there was an unexpected noise from between them, and Jaken had to stop thrusting to look at Kagura. "What was that?"

"That, my dear, Jaken, was just my little Windbreaker letting itself be known."

He licked his lips eagerly. "Oh, baby, I knew about your Windbreaker a _long_ time ago…"

"Jaken!"

They both looked up; there stood Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken's father, in the doorway. He smirked at them as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. "This Sesshomaru will show you how to _properly_ put Kagura's _Windbreaker_ to use…"


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Detention Playtime

Title: Detention Playtime.

Author: Sun

Rating: X

Genre: AU, Smut, Comedy.

Pairing: Rin/Nar/Kik

Word Count: 500

Summary: Today is Naraku and Rin's punishment by Kikyou-sensei – and the entire school is buzzing about it.

"Kikyou-sensei caught Naraku Onigumo and Rin Taisho in one of the classrooms having sex!"

"That's just a rumor."

"Hey, Ginta, Hakkaku!"

"Hey, Sango. What's up?"

"Did you know that Rin and Naraku got caught screwing in a dark classroom?!"

"I told you, Hakkaku!"

"Whatever. She just heard the same damn rumor that you did, you lummox!"

"It's true! Miroku told me."

"And that pervert knows all this _how_?"

"This is _Miroku_ we're talking about. If there's someone fucking within a four-block radius, he knows about it."

"True."

"Come along, you two!" Kikyou-sensei's words rang throughout the crowded cafeteria, and she marched right through the throngs of gawking students, a red-faced Rin and a calm Naraku in tow. "The both you will be in detention until your early _thirties_ for this! And, Rin Taisho, you just wait until your _father_ hears of your dirty little escapades. And you better rid yourself of that cocky attitude, Mr. Onigumo! I'll make sure your stay in detention is very hard, indeed!"

Rin flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet at the sensei's words as the two teenagers exited the huge lunchroom, following the teacher silently down the abandoned hallways. When they made it to the classroom used as the detention hall, a malicious smirk spread over Kikyou's face.

Once the two teens were inside the well-lit room, Kikyou shut the door and turned back to her prey. "All right, Rin, you first," she said, hands on her hips. When the girl just gave her a confused look, she said simply: "Strip."

Naraku gasped and Rin blanched. "W-what?!" she cried.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "You heard me." The sensei stepped forward, taking hold of Rin's arm, the fingers of her other hand sliding into the split of Rin's shirt fastened by buttons. She yanked, buttons flying everywhere, and stripped the shirt from the girl's body. Rin cried out as Kikyou pushed her back, practically throwing her onto the teacher's desk. Naraku watched with rapt attention as Kikyou-sensei hiked up Rin's pleated miniskirt and tore her white panties away.

"Please, Kikyou-sensei…"

"Louder, Rin," the sensei murmured as she fingered the girl's clit, smiling down at the already dripping pink lips of Rin's pussy. She slid a finger into the girl's core, rubbing her fingertip against her inner walls; Rin bucked and moaned, and Naraku just stood and watched as his lover was overcome by their sensei. When Kikyou's head disappeared between Rin's thighs, Naraku just couldn't take any more. He pulled off his slacks and came to stand behind Kikyou-sensei; as the sensei licked and sucked along his girlfriend's nether lips, he entered her quickly with his stiff cock. He sighed with satisfaction when he heard Kikyou cry sharply into Rin's pussy.

Back in the cafeteria, Miroku grinned mischievously as he sat down at the table beside Sango. Ginta and Hakkaku gave him strange looks. He just shook his head, deciding to keep the news of the detention threesome to himself.

_I love this school_, he thought.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Bikini or Boyshort?

Title: Bikini or Boyshort?

Author: Sun

Rating: Skanky

Genre: AU, Hentai, Comedy

Characters: Naraku/teen!Rin, Kikyou

Word Count: 600

Summary: Naraku has a question – and there's just _one_ way to get his answer.

"So." Naraku watched Rin with piercing, _kumo_ eyes, his intense gaze sending goosebumps down her arms and along the curve of her spine. She shivered beneath those eyes as she pulled arms back through the sleeves of her white shirt and buttoning it down the front. After their romp in detention that afternoon, she wasn't too sure he'd be in the mood anymore that evening.

Apparently, she needn't be worried. As soon as they'd fled the classroom, leaving Kikyou-sensei to attempt at freshening herself before her next class, Naraku had practically dragged her behind him to the hotel they normally used for their fuck sessions. She was pleased to see that they'd at least fixed the vibrating bed for once.

Now, as she pulled on her pleated skirt to complete her uniform, Rin stared at her boyfriend as he decided to continue their discussion from earlier.

"Bikini or boyshort?"

She blinked. "I really don't know, Naru-kun," she replied seriously, opening the mini-fridge and grabbing a can of soda. "Knowing Kikyou-sensei, I'd have to go with bikini."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, turning on the television and flipping the channels.

"Because she seems kinky like that," Rin answered, popping the top of the can and plopping down beside him on the bed.

Suddenly, Naraku's channel-surfing stilled, and he barely turned his head, his eyes looking off into space. Rin quirked an ebony eyebrow, slightly intrigued by her boyfriend's pause. "What are you thinking?" she wanted to know, a little afraid of the answer.

He smirked at her. "Let's go find out."

Hazel eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You're not serious," she replied, almost choking on her soda. "Naraku, tell me you're not serious."

The young _kumo_ said nothing; he just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and onto his bike. They rode in silence through Tokyo, arriving at Kikyou's home after only ten minutes. Once there, both teenagers dismounted the motorcycle and scurried around to the back of the home, both noticing the empty driveway.

"So Kikyou-sensei is still not home?" Naraku murmured. Rin didn't answer; instead, she was kept herself busy looking for a way into the house. Using a pocket knife, she managed to work the bedroom window open a tiny bit, and Naraku used his _hanyou_ strength to push it the rest of the way. "We're in," he quietly told his girlfriend with a smirk. Rin just glared back as he helped her into the dark house, following closely through the open window.

As Rin stood in the center of the room, looking around curiously, Naraku put himself to work digging through the individual drawers of the lightly stained wooden dresser set just inside the window. She only turned to look at him when she heard his trademark frustrated growl. "Dammit!" he fumed, slamming the drawers shut.

"What?" Rin asked, though she smiled as she thought of his answer.

"There's no underwear drawer here! That doesn't make any sense; _all_ women have a certain drawer in their dresser dedicated solely to panties and bras!" He sighed. "I just don't understand! Why doesn't Kikyou-sensei have an underwear drawer?"

Rin shrugged, though she knew he wouldn't see it. "I don't know, honey," she replied. "I guess we'll never find out if she wears bikinis or boyshorts."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Both teens jumped at the sudden, familiar voice, whirling to face the bedroom door. There stood their dear Kikyou-sensei, undoing her belt buckle and allowing her black slacks to fall to the floor.

"Oh," Rin said as they both stared. "Commando."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Beauty of Bad Dream

Title: The Beauty of Bad Dreams  
Author: Sun  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: AU, Smut, Comedy, Angst  
Word Count: 500  
Summary: Is Naraku ready for his punishment?  
Warning: Implied non-con, toys, semi-incest.  
A/N: Written for both the "Cold" prompt at iyhedonism and the "Kinktastic #016: Toys" prompt at citrus_taste. ^_^ And I ran outta words!!! *cries*  
A/N2: As suggested by **enemytosleep**, I am adding this author's note to let you guys know that this follows my teen Nar/Rin, where Sesshomaru is Rin's adoptive father and Kikyou-sensei caught them screwing in a dark classroom. ^_^

Naraku's breath caught in his throat as his scarlet eyes widened; a harsh grunt escaped the one dishing out his punishment this evening. The kumo threw his head back, eyes darting across the room – he knew that she couldn't do anything, but it would help if she actually looked like she would if she could.

Things had been so easygoing for most of the evening; after the trip to Kikyou-_sensei_'s home in search of her ever-elusive panties, he had brought Rin right home, making it to Sesshomaru-san's illustrious home before her usual curfew.

However, as soon as the often wayward teens entered the home, Sesshomaru had been awaiting them, his golden eyes watchful and haughty as he sneered, gesturing to the phone in his hand. That bitch sensei had ratted them out after all.

The boy panted heavily as he bit back scream after scream of pleasure and pain; he wasn't sure anymore which it was that was currently sending his senses into overdrive, and he cursed Sesshomaru under his breath with every thrust of the perpetrator's hips. The inuyoukai had given both teenagers a smug smirk after announcing that they would be punished quite soon; Naraku remembered perfectly how the bastard had started to turn away, asking him if he was cold. He should've known better than to say yes.

"I have just the thing to warm you up…"

He snuck another look at Rin, who still sat curled up against the far wall, in a chair Sesshomaru had positioned there especially for this occasion. Her hazel eyes were wide, enraptured by the sight before her; he knew that, in her position, he'd be hard pressed to look away also. The thought drove him crazy, and shame stained his cheeks a crimson as deep and angry as his eyes.

He snarled at her. "Rin! You can't possibly – ungh! ¬– think this is – ohhh – sexy… right?" It didn't help his case that his entire speech pattern was currently punctuated with heady grunts and intoxicated moans.

Of course, his girlfriend was unable to look away from the delectable scene, let alone answer his question.

_Figures she'd be into something sick like this..._ He watched, furious and aroused, as Sesshomaru came to stand beside his enraptured daughter, arms crossed over his chest.

_Tell me this is just another of those bad dreams I have sometimes... _

The taiyoukai's knowing smirk was almost more than Naraku could stand, and he tried to lunge at the cocky bastard; the hands currently gripping his hips tightened their grip, holding him in place. "No, no, _oniisan_," she murmured sensually in his ear as she gave him a particularly hard thrust, and Naraku's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came – hard – covering Rin's bedroom floor with his seed. Rin's jaw had promptly dropped. The other woman sat back, pulling her strap-on dildo out of Naraku's firm and fully punished ass.

"That thing is your favorite, isn't it, Kagura?"

"You bet," she purred with a smirk.


End file.
